1. Field of the Disclosure
The disclosure relates in general to step ladder apparatus, and more particularly, to a step ladder apparatus which is configured to be releasably retained within a stake pocket of a trailer of a tractor-trailer. The step ladder apparatus is designed to aid a user to climb onto the trailer. When not in use, the step ladder apparatus can be removed from the stake pocket and stowed.
2. Background Art
The use of step ladders is known in the art. Generally, step ladders have been provided to facilitate the climbing onto a trailer of a tractor-trailer. Indeed, a number of solutions have been developed to provide a step ladder for such use. The include U.S. Pat. No. 6,003,633 issued to Rolson; U.S. Pat. No. 5,964,317 issued to Lattavo; U.S. Pat. No. 5,024,292 issued to Gilbreath et al; U.S. Pat. No. 6,578,666 issued to Miller; U.S. Pat. No. 5,163,531 issued to Whiting; U.S. Pat. No. 3,033,309 issued to Fugere; U.S. Pat. No. 5,687,813 issued to Bensch; U.S. Pat. No. 6,505,708 issued to LaBrash; U.S. Pat. No. 6,321,873 issued to LaBrash; U.S. Pat. No. 7,025,174 issued to Hawley; and D359,134 issued to Toews.
While these have provided some utility, there have been drawbacks. Many of these step ladders require permanent attachment, and as such are of limited applicability. Other step ladders are difficult to attach to the trailer, or lack the required stability necessary to provide confidence and useability. Still others are cumbersome and difficult to store. Furthermore, such step ladders must be removed prior to driving or operating the trailer.
It is an object of the present invention to provide for a step ladder which does not suffer from the foregoing problems.
It is another object of the present invention to provide for a step ladder which includes a handle that can be coupled to the frame when not in use.
It is another object of the invention to provide for a step ladder that can easily and securely be attached to existing trailer structures with relative ease.
These objects as well as other objects of the present invention will become apparent in light of the present specification, claims, and drawings.